


Crazy Boys

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 H. Con - 172
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-20
Updated: 2002-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep of sorts forH-Con:172. Donna and CJ get together that night for a drink and some plain talk.





	Crazy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Crazy Boys**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Written:** January 15th, 2002 **Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** This is a post-ep to "The Stackhouse Filibuster"  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Nope. Exclusive property of the presently twisted mind of Sorkin and Co.  
**Summary:** Post-ep of sorts for H-Con:172. Donna and CJ get together that night for a drink and some plain talk.  
**Feedback:** Is delightful and delicious, and very much appreciated. Thanks, as always to Shelley- for keeping me motivated and understanding when I'm not.:)  


Apologies to all the “Cliff the Courageous" followers-but hey, I write them the way they come to me.:) 

* * *

Donna had returned to the West Wing after her meeting with Cliff. Part of her was absolutely fuming at the way Cliff had used his so called ‘connection' with her to execute his little sneak play. She was absolutely positive, that right about now, he was practically breaking his arm patting himself on the back. Indeed, he was probably rendering himself deaf with all the self-congratulatory applause he was hearing in his head- thinking he'd duped poor, dumb, Donna again. Oh yeah, she knew he had probably walked away thinking she was under the delusion that he'd ridden in on his big white horse and saved the day. The undeniable flaw in that idea was, she saw the hidden agenda peeking out from beneath his tarnished armor. He let her make the connection about Leo's testimony being halted, and hid his pleasure at her conclusion beneath that, ‘shucks ma'am - it weren't nothing' expression of so-called innocence.

The more she thought about it, the more she bristled with indignation. The gall of him! To top it all off- she knew it would probably work. If she knew Josh- and she knew him well- he would present the offer not only to Leo, but the President as well. The fact being that while Leo would move heaven and earth to protect the President, the same could be said with respect to the President regarding Leo. Josh, in turn, would do anything in his power to protect either of them. So, at the end of the day, with the final say coming from the President, the deal would get made. The President would carry the label of a liar, issued by way of the U.S Congress, with all its accompanying fanfare. Leo would carry the guilt of giving the enemy the leverage they wanted. Then- just to put the icing on the whole rotten cake- Cliff would be a hero to his Republican cronies for putting the deal- signed, sealed and delivered- in their laps. The whole rotten mess made her sick to her stomach.

Donna was about to gather her things and head for home when she noticed the light on in CJ's office. Not really looking forward to going home yet, she took a chance and turned towards CJ's office.

"Hey. You're working late," Donna said, leaning in CJ's doorway.

"Yeah... I would have been gone by now, but the idiot boys decided to camp out in my office and talk about every inconsequential thing under the sun."

"Who? Toby and Sam?" Donna asked, thinking that Josh couldn't possibly have had time to bug CJ tonight. Not with chasing Amy Gardner around the greater DC area, and taking covert meetings with Cliff Calley.

"That's the ones. Toby was in here yammering nonsensical tidbits about fouls, and shooting lines, and things I couldn't care less about if I was stranded on a desert island and starved for the sound of a human voice. Then came Sam..." CJ leaned back in her chair and just sighed somewhat dramatically, then she noticed the look on Donna's face. “ You okay?"

"I don't know...you feel like getting out of here and getting a drink or something?" Donna asked. CJ hesitated for a minute, then with a shrug said, “ Sure- why not."

"Good. I'll just grab a couple of things and meet you back here," Donna said and walked off before CJ had a chance to change her mind.

As she picked up a few items from her desk, and dropped them in her bag, she glanced in the direction of Josh's office. She knew he'd already gone home. She told herself she really didn't care that he blew out of here this evening without so much as a goodbye. She didn't... Okay, she did care a little- but her irritation at his dumb-assed behavior all day long kind of overshadowed that comparatively minor slight. Remembering all the times he had made comments about the men she dated and the way she acted, she was tempted to share her observations about what a ridiculous ass he was making of himself over this woman. No...he'd have to swallow that pill soon enough, she thought, unable to summon a lot of sympathy for him. Grabbing her bag and her coat, she went to meet CJ.

After occupying a booth at O'Malley's and putting in their drink orders, CJ took a long look at Donna, and asked, "So... what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look like somebody with a lot on her mind."

Donna just shrugged, not quite sure whether she wanted to discuss the multitude of things on her mind with anyone just yet. CJ noted her reluctance for what it was and decided to let it drop for now. Taking a sip of her drink, she decided to open a new topic.

"Did you see that so called ‘book' floating around?"

"Yeah, I got my little section just like everyone else. I vaguely remember the guy," Donna replied.

"He wasn't very memorable," CJ rejoined with a smirk.

"That's what I thought. I didn't think he was around long enough to gather enough dirt for an article- much less a book," Donna observed.

"He wasn't, but don't try to tell Sam that. He's whipped himself into such a frenzy over this, you'd think this little weasel was the Bartlet administration's version of ‘Deep Throat'."

"Let me guess- Sam's the one who hired him, right?"

"You got it. So now our Sammy is in full righteous crusade mode. I practically had to sit on him tonight. That's the kind of lather he's worked himself into."

"He'll calm down eventually."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. So...did Josh have any comments about his section of the book?"

"None that he shared with me. Of course he was far too busy running around like some hormone crazed thirteen year-old trying to get a date with the head cheerleader," Donna replied sourly, taking a healthy sip of her drink. CJ couldn't help but smile.

"Are we referring to Amy Gardner?" CJ asked trying to control her growing amusement.

"Unless you know of some other female in the city that Josh is currently making an ass of himself with."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh CJ, you have no idea. She called earlier today, and as soon as he realized it was her, he practically sprinted across the bullpen. It was embarrassing."

"Embarrassing, huh?" CJ asked, chuckling just as much at the things Donna wasn't saying as the things she was saying.

"Yes. Embarrassing. You had to be there, I guess," Donna replied, finishing off her drink and signaling the waitress. CJ didn't say anything for a while. She couldn't tell Donna that Josh had acted the same way when he had been in the ‘ensorcelled and bewitched' stage of his relationship with Mandy. She couldn't tell her that with Josh, it was all about the challenge at first, and it was only later, when he'd achieved his goal, that he realized it wasn't quite what he wanted after all. Of course, by then he was stuck. Just then, CJ remembered a bit of gossip she had heard regarding Amy Gardner and...

"Are you sure that Josh is actually pursuing Amy Gardner...socially?"

"Well if he isn't, he's acting especially ridiculous for no good reason," Donna rejoined, nodding to the waitress when she brought her another drink. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I have it on fairly good authority that Amy Gardner has been seeing a congressman, and that it seems fairly serious."

"Are you serious?" Donna asks, almost choking on her drink. She doesn't even notice how amused CJ is by her reaction to this news.

"Definitely. I believe it was Katie who mentioned it. Something about an odd couple- or something like that."

"Do you think Josh knows?" Donna asked after a moment.

"I don't know. He may not. It's not widely known from what I understand."

Donna sat there for awhile digesting this tidbit of information and trying to decide when, or even if, she should share it with Josh.

"He saw her tonight," Donna finally said.

"Really? That's...interesting, I suppose."

"It was for a late drink...but then I had to call him away about this ...thing that came up."

"What thing?" CJ asked, her eyes narrowing warily.

"It's...Josh will tell you. Or Leo. I'm not really sure how it will turn out yet..." Donna trailed off, even though, in her heart, she knew the deal would get made.

"Donna, I don't like the sound of this. What... wait a minute- they're putting a deal on the table, aren't they?"

Donna nodded, and CJ could tell by her expression that she didn't like whatever it was. That could mean only one thing.

"Censure?" CJ asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I think so."

"Shit," CJ swore softly.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. Although...it will get these hearings off our backs. We can actually start giving the re-election campaign the attention it deserves."

At least that‘s what Donna hoped would happen. CJ's thoughts were traveling along the same lines until she remembered that they had been talking about Josh and Amy Gardner.

"So was Josh upset that you called him away from his date?"

"Not that I could tell. He seemed more concerned about me talking to-" Donna broke off there, remembering that CJ knew nothing about the Cliff/diary thing, and she didn't relish the thought of filling her in at this late date.

"Talking to whom?" CJ asked with the glare she usually reserved for Josh when he had just put his foot in his mouth.

"Someone that he doesn't like. Really CJ, trust me when I tell you, you don't want to go wading into this one. It all over and done with anyway."

CJ gave her a look that said she didn't entirely buy that, but she'd let it go for now.

"Well, if the ‘someone' is a guy, it doesn't surprise me in the least that Josh had a problem with you talking to them. Especially if he thinks that you might go out with him."

‘Been there, done that, will never do it again', Donna thought to herself.

“While that may have been true at one time, I doubt it's true anymore. His attention is most definitely elsewhere. I could have been a file cabinet for all the notice he paid me in his rush to meet the elusive Ms. Gardner."

Donna looked down at the remains of her drink and debated whether or not to order another. Given her mood, and how tired she was, it probably wasn't the best idea to throw anymore liquor on top of it. CJ couldn't help but feel sorry for Donna at that moment. It was really a shame that those two couldn't get their stuff together and stop sending each other mixed signals, and missing chances. She was pretty sure that Donna going out on that date with Cliff Calley hadn't helped matters. Donna didn't think she knew about that, but CJ hadn't just arrived in town yesterday. She knew how to keep her ear to the ground and, as she had just proved to Donna, she had ways of finding out things that weren't generally known. She would also lay odds that the ‘someone' Josh didn't like her talking to tonight was Cliff Calley. The ridiculous thing was, he was running around chasing Amy at the same time he was still acting proprietary in regards to Donna. Deciding that it was about time to share some of her hard earned knowledge about men and life in general, CJ turned to Donna.

"I've got some wise words to pass on to you, Donna. My favorite aunt told me this when I was a lot younger than you- only I didn't believe her at the time. I've come to realize that she was absolutely right and had I listened to her then, I would have saved myself a lot of grief."

"So, what did she tell you?"

"She said that all men are essentially still little boys. The only thing that changes as they get older are the size, nature and price of their toys. She said that it didn't matter how many toys they had, they didn't want to share them- especially their favorites. They might get distracted by a bright, shiny, new toy- a toy that hasn't been there day in and day out, faithful and dependable. They might leave their favorite discarded in some corner somewhere, as if they didn't care about it anymore- but that doesn't mean they're willing to let someone else have it. No, no, no- they want it right where they left it- so they can come back to it when the luster and sparkle wears off the new one."

CJ watched as Donna took in everything she had said, finally turning to her with an amused, yet slightly puzzled look on her face.

"CJ, what the hell is all that supposed to mean?"

"It means... well, it means a lot of things- but mostly she was trying to give me a lesson about men. Some men, anyway- and the ridiculous notions they have about the women in their life."

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm more confused than I was before."

"That's okay- it will become clear all too soon," CJ assured her with a wide grin.

"Okay...say, CJ- did your aunt give any advice for the poor toy left ignored and abandoned in the corner?"

"I asked her the same thing one time."

"And what did she say?"

"She said I'd have to work my way out of the bottom of the toy box just like she did. I think it was right about then I figured out she was nutty as a fruitcake."

"So what was the purpose of telling me all that?"

"You'll figure it out someday. Come on-let's go. I'll give you a ride home," CJ offered, standing up and waiting for Donna.

Donna shrugged, and followed CJ to the door.

"No offense, CJ- but are you sure a little of your aunt's craziness didn't trickle down?"

"I worry about that myself at times- but at least I'm not as bad as the crazy boys."

"You mean the idiot boys," Donna said as they walked out of the bar.

"Same thing," CJ countered as they walked to her car, both of them watching the snowflakes fall around them.

The End 


End file.
